The Mediwitch's Assistant
by Cleopatra1Selene
Summary: Hermione has been working as Madame Pomfrey's apprentice since the summer after the war. Severus Snape is disgruntled to say the least that his former pupil is treating him. Will they learn that there is only a thin line between love and hate. Hermione/Snape, lemons, non-epilogue compliant, DH spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**I have an apology to make to anyone who read this story before. In my excitement I uploaded the wrong document, which was completely unfinished. This is the first chapter, and I'll upload the second one as soon as possible. This chapter just introduces, but smutty goodness awaits just around the corner, maybe the second or third chapter xx**

When Hermione woke, it took all of two seconds for her memory from the night before to come flooding back to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for it all to go away – but how could it? With a warm body pressing into her back and an arm curled protectively around her waist, how could she forget? Even with her regrets she had to fight the urge to snuggle backwards, he was just so warm, and his naked body against hers just felt wonderful. How had she come to this? How could she be lying there with a man who, not twenty four hours ago, stubbornly refused to address her by anything more than her last name? How had a routine blood test turned into a drunken mess in the Potions Master's quarters? How in God's name had Hermione Granger slept with Severus Snape?

X X X 12 Hours Earlier X X X

Hermione heard him before she saw him. While she was as school it seemed as though the man could sneak up on almost anyone unheard, but since she began work as Madame Pomphrey's apprentice during the summer after the war, she had come to learn when he was approaching. He practically oozed hostility, and Hermione could feel it whenever he entered a room.

As usual, he waited in silence as she pottered about at her work station, collecting together her vials and the equipment for his blood tests. Her hands trembled, as they always did when he was around. She silently cursed herself for her inability to get over her silly childish desire to impress him. His obvious disapproval of her was always there, the proverbial elephant in the room. He stayed quiet now, after numerous stern talkings-to by the Headmistress, but when he'd woken up in that very infirmary after four months in a coma, he'd demanded that he been seen by a 'competent witch' rather than have Hermione treat him, despite four months training with Madame Pomphrey. For weeks he'd refuse to have her treat him, always stubbornly insisting for anyone but her, until one day he'd come in, sat on the hospital bed, and remained completely silent, allowing her to take his weekly blood test and change his bandage.

She almost missed him arguing with her. It was somehow easier to deal with than the silence that had replaced it. It was more difficult to interact with a man who acted as if she wasn't even there.

Snape gave a small cough, the most that he would ever do to try and chivvy her along. She flushed as she turned around with her tray of equipment, its contents rattling as she walked over to him, her clothes feeling suddenly tight and the room too hot under his stony gaze. He looked up at her expectantly as she cast as cleaning spell on her hands, and then scrubbed them with alcohol wipes. She reached out for his bandage, only to find that his shirt was still buttoned to the neck. She frowned, he usually did that himself.

"Um, your shirt, I can't change your bandage with it like that," She stammered, and gave a nervous laugh. He raised one eyebrow, _God, how can he make me feel like shit with just his eyebrow. _

"Well, Miss Granger, I was under the impression that _you _were the nurse," He said smoothly, and tilted his head slightly.

"Mediwitch," She corrected,

"In training,"

She fumed silently and shot a glare at him. With shaking hands she reached out and undid the top buttons of his shirt, her knuckles brushing his throat. Was it just her imagination, or did his eyes flash when she rested her pinky against his Adam's apple to work on a particularly stubborn button?

It only took her a few seconds to open his shirt to the chest, but it felt like much longer. She felt each thump of her heart as her blood roared in her ears. She'd done this with him before, but usually in the day, when there were students everyone, and Madame Pomphrey was almost always there to watch over. Never had it felt so intimate when she reached for his bandage and slowly peeled it away to reveal the reddened skin below.

"Oh wow Professor, it looks really great. Everything's almost healed. I think today you'll be going back without that horrible bandage on," She said, attempting a smile. He merely nodded, and waited as she slowly washed the area, checked for any signs that would indicate a relapse in his health. As she washed over the area delicately, it struck her that she could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingertips, and she felt the sudden, ridiculous notion to rest her hand over his heart. She mentally shook herself and reached for her needle. _Nothing intimate about bloody blood samples. _

She was relieved to notice that Snape had rolled his sleeves up to allow her to draw blood.

"This may sting a little," She murmured, before pressing the needle into his arm, watching his face for a reaction. Nothing.

"There, all done Professor Snape, just let me test this and then you can go," She said, glad to be able to move away from him, and his oddly intoxicating presence. She walked over to her desk in the corner of the room and set her vials down. He was still watching her. _Insufferable man! _She made sure her charms were perfect as she cast the diagnostics on his blood sample. She was so used to this she was wondering what the point was. His blood had been perfect and healthy since two months after his attack. However, she only had to glance at the diagnostics to become alarmed. Venom levels were not a problem, but his blood was extremely low in iron and she noticed unidentifiable toxins in his blood.

Without even asking his permission she turned her wand on him to cast a diagnostic spell on his whole body. He was far too quick and too experienced though; in a second he had pointed his wand at her and with a non-verbal spell, sent her flying across the room. He shot up and ran over to her, alarm in his face as he helped her to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head and scowled up at him.

"You bloody bastard Snape! I was just going to cast a diagnostic charm on you, because your blood is dangerously low in vital minerals!" He snapped, pushing him away and marching across the room.

"I apologise Miss Granger, my instincts... it's still instinctive to attack, rather than defend," He said, and she was surprised to find him quite sincere. She sighed and nodded.

"Sit back down, I need to cast my diagnostics," She muttered, pushing him towards his chair. Once again, he surprised her by doing as she asked, sitting still as she cast her charms. She sighed when they came up.

"Severus Snape, really? Blood levels are below healthy, hardly any iron in you, and there are just some random things in you that even _my _spells can't understand," She murmured as she cast new charms, physical diagnostics. He grimaced as they came up, showing a deep cut across his midriff that was partially healed and nearly infected.

"You bloody idiot Professor," She stated. He didn't say anything, but scowled up at her. Her nervousness was gone as she turned into full bossy mode. Intimidating or not, this wizard was injured, and it was her job to help him.

"Professor, remove your shirt please," She asked. His eyes widened, alarmed.

"No bloody way! Its healing, it was just a potions accident, I was experimenting," He stammered, and she had to wonder why removing his shirt fully made him so uptight.

"What are you expecting, do you want me to try and heal it without seeing it?" She asked sarcastically. He nodded tensely, his face even paler than normal. She softened then, she couldn't help it.

"Fine, but if I screw it up then it's on your head, now hold still," She demanded. He nodded and she knelt in front of him, her wand pointed at his abdomen, her face a mask of concentration. She stared at the image from the diagnostic as she directed her energy towards the gash on his stomach. She was pleasantly surprised when the red line on the diagnostic began to slowly pale and disappear as she healed it, the flesh knitting back together under her wand. He shifted uncomfortably as the last of the skin healed, but he stayed completely still.

"That's it professor. You can go right after I've given you some blood replenishing potion, Madame Pomphrey brewed some up yesterday," She smiled. He shook his head.

"I have some in my private stores, I'll take that," he countered, and she frowned.

"Don't be silly, just take it and I'll know you're alright," She continued. He stood up, looking ready to leave.

"Silly, Miss Granger, is drinking potions that you haven't made yourself. I shall take some from my private stores, and that will be the end of it," He snapped. He'd returned to full teacher mode now. She sighed.

"I'll come with you. I want to see you drink that potion, and then I'll leave you in peace," She stated stubbornly. He looked about to argue, but sighed.

"As you wish, we shall take the floo, follow after me in ten seconds, once I've removed the wards in my quarters,"

And with that, he strode across the room, and into the fireplace. With a puff of green smoke he was gone, and Hermione was left staring after him. Her heart beat fast as she counted to ten in her head, walking up to the fireplace and grasping a handful of floo powder. She stepped in and took a deep breath.

"Severus Snape's quarters," She shouted, and she was gone.

**This was originally going to be a lovely smutty one-shot, but I decided to do a little more and build up the tension. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here's the second chapter in full, building up the tension. Smut has to wait for another chapter, just while I establish their relationship. xx**

Hermione stumbled out of the floo, coughing and spluttering. She had never got used to travelling that way, and always made a fool of herself. She glanced up at the Professor, who stood watching her with an odd look on his face. Amusement? The corner of his mouth twitched. She blushed as she dusted herself off, soot clinging to her pale blouse.

"Professor, the potion?"

He nodded and turned, exiting the room with a swirl of his black robes, leaving Hermione to stare after him, stood in the middle of what looked like his study. It was a surprisingly warm room, furnished in oak. A large desk took up one corner and she had to smile at the state of it. Piles of open books and pieces of parchment littered it, some falling onto the floor. A bottle of red ink was still opened next to a pile of essays, and some had leaked from his quill onto the desk. Rather hypocritical of a man who deducted house points for smudged ink. In the middle of the room was a large leather armchair, besides which lay more piles of books and parchment, and a pair of reading glasses. She wondered, for a moment, where all the books had come from, some of the titles she'd only ever heard of, they certainly hadn't come from Hogwarts library.

She didn't have to wonder for long, an open door next to his desk catching her eye. Feeling rather nosy, she peered around the doorframe and gasped in delight. A library! All thoughts of her snarky professor gone, she stepped into the room and breathed in the scent of old books, a smile on her face. The room was small, only three or four square metres, but it was filled, floor to ceiling, with books. Feeling daring, she stepped further into the room, her eyes falling on a book on the lower shelf. '_The Mediwitch's Guide to Cursed Scars'_

Immediately she thought of the mark on her arm. She had gotten over her scars months ago, but that one, 'mudblood' had always bothered her. If she could remove it...

She didn't think any further, striding over to take it from the shelf. Her hand had barely brushed the spine before she heard him.

"I don't think so Granger," His voices startled her and she jumped backwards. He sneered at her.

"I should have known to warn you shouldn't I? I made the mistake of thinking I could leave a _Gryffindor _in my private rooms without her snooping around," He muttered. She blushed furiously and opened her mouth to apologise.

"Don't bother Granger, though I should inform you that all the books on the lower shelf have been cursed in some way or another. That book you were interested in has a particular aversion to muggle-borns. Had you opened it, you would have found yourself under a curse similar to the Cruciatus,"

She paled, glancing down at her arm in memory of her only experience of that curse. He followed her eyes to her arm, and the pale silvery scar that adorned it. She glanced up at him and saw him looking at her with something almost akin to sympathy.

"I understand Granger, why you would want to remove particular scars, but it would do to remember that some of us have more painful reminders on our persons," He said softly, rolling up his shirt sleeve and revealing the faded grey scar on his wrist. She stepped closer to look at it. All these months of taking his blood, and she only realised now that he always gave her his right arm. Looking at his faded tattoo, she realised that this was the first time that she'd seen one up close.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, reaching out to turn his wrist towards her. He shook his head.

"Not anymore. It burned whenever we were called, and there was always a faint tingling. I assume it stopped when the Dark Lord fell,"

Hermione reached out with her hand and rested her fingertips on his arm. He stiffened slightly, but didn't stop her as she stroked the darker skin.

"Severus," She whispered. They both paused for a long moment, before he coughed uncomfortable and pulled away, breaking the spell. Hermione sighed and stepped backwards.

"The potion, you wanted to see me drink it," He muttered, pulling a vial from his robes and uncorking it. He raised his brow at her before tossing it back, grimacing as he swallowed it.

"Happy?"

"Not really, no," She replied, crossing her arms and staring up at him. He sighed and turned back into his study. She followed him out and watched as he reached beneath his desk and pulled out a half empty bottle of firewhisky.

"I believe you promised me you would leave me in piece if I took your infernal potion. However, I will allow you one more question about my health before I insist on throwing you out of here, firewhisky?" He asked, sitting at his desk and pouring himself a glass. She was silent for a moment, but nodded, accepting his offer of a drink.

"You know you shouldn't really be drinking alcohol straight after consuming a potion," She stated, sipping the bitter liquid, and pulling a face as it burned down her throat.

"Really Granger, you're going to use your question up on that," He teased sarcastically. She shook her head.

"It wasn't a question. Just a statement," She retorted. He shrugged and pointedly took a deep gulp of his firewhisky. She copied him, already feeling warmth in her belly. She'd forgotten how strong that stuff was.

"That stuff in your blood, I'm assuming it was to do with the potions experiment that gave you that bloody cut. What the hell was that stuff, how do I know it isn't dangerous," She asked. He sighed.

"Fine. I've been working on a potion for the after effects of the Cruciatus. Over exposure causes frequent tremors, migraines and –"

"And the occasional epileptic fit, yes I know, I am your nurse aren't I?" She interrupted.

"Mediwitch," He corrected and she smiled.

"In training,"

He smirked and downed his drink. Getting out from his desk, he refilled his glass and without asking, topped hers up.

"Anyway, the potion was successful, that's what you found in my blood, it's completely harmless I promise, I've been taking it for well over a month now and there's been no side effects. However, the potion is extremely volatile, and the cut on my stomach is a result of its violent nature. A hair dropped into the potion earlier this week and the entire thing exploded. I was hit with part of the cauldron," He explained. Hermione sipped at her firewhisky thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you're alright Severus," She asked softly. He nodded.

"I promise,"

The two of them sipped at their drinks in silence for a short while, the alcohol pooling in Hermione's stomach and giving her a warm buzz. Without the alcohol she would have kept her mouth shut, but a question formed inside her head and before she could think she'd blurted it out.

"Why didn't you want to show me the rest of your body," She asked, and froze.

"Sorry, sorry, you don't have to answer, I just didn't think," She continued, babbling. He sighed and turned to her, eyes hard but not intimidating. He set his empty glass down.

"Hermione, I told you, we all have scars that we're not comfortable with, myself included," He said softly.

She wasn't sure what it was, maybe the alcohol, maybe the fact that he had used her name and it sounded so bloody sexy when he said it, or maybe it was just the culmination of a hidden desire that not even she had known about. Hermione downed the rest of her glass, and in one swift movement, had pressed her mouth to his.

**The next chapter contains all the smutty goodness! Hooray for Severus and Hermione. Hope you enjoyed, constructive criticism is welcomed! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Lovely lovely lemons! This chapter is quite a bit longer, but I wanted to fit everything in. Hope you enjoy! xx**

_Hermione downed the rest of her glass, and in one swift movement, had pressed her mouth to his._

Hermione jumped back after only a second, her face burning and her lips tingling. She brought a shaking hand to her mouth in shock at what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, I'm so bloody sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I was just, the firewhisky and the scars and everything and I –"

He stopped her by raised his hand and pressing a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He seemed to be having some kind of internal battle as he stared at her. Finally he took her empty glass and set it next to his.

Her heart leapt as Snape, _Severus, _reached and drew her towards him for a kiss. His hand reached up to tangle in her unruly mess of hair as his lips descended. It was hesitant at first, lips barely brushing together, as if both were asking a silent question, _can we do this?_

Hermione made her answer, pressing her lips to his firmly, her mouth open and gasping. He responded in kind, his mouth opening to accommodate her eager tongue. Desire jolted through her body, and both shivered in suppressed nervousness and anticipation. Hermione couldn't help the quiet moan escaping her lips, and at the sound, he forgot all hesitation and began to kiss her hungrily, warm and sweet. She tasted the bitter firewhisky that had propelled them to this situation, and the tang of the blood-replenishing potion that she'd forced him to take. Their kiss was urgent, as they let loose months of restrained longing. She quickly lost herself, becoming ignorant of all the reasons why she shouldn't be there. He pulled her against him and clutched her tightly, pushing her back onto his armchair. Her skirt had ridden up, revealing creamy thighs that spread willingly, allowing him to press himself against her.

She took a deep breath and decided to be daring, placing her hands between them and cupping the hard bulge in his trousers, swollen and hard; his mouth twitched against hers as she squeezed and caressed him. She ran her fingernails over the bulge and hips jumped. He breathed more heavily against her lips as her hand explored his hard flesh through the thick material. Frustrated, she popped the button and pulled down his zipper in one movement, and used the other hand to pull out his hard cock. She placed her hand on it tentatively and he let out a strangled groan. She grasped it, her fingers not even meeting around his girth. She remembered something that Ginny had once said, and encircled his shaft with her hand at the base and squeezed, causing him to swell and a manly grunt to escape him.

His mouth left hers as he pulled at her white blouse, tearing the buttons in his eagerness to remove it and reveal her. His shoved it down her shoulders, revealing the lacy white bra beneath. He used both hands to shove the cups down; freeing her breasts, then leaned forward and took a pebbled nipple between his lips, suckling at it. He tugged at it hungrily, kneading her other breast in his large, practiced hands. She gasped and stroked him vigorously, her back arching towards him as he kissed and nibbled and licked with his hot mouth, his hands reaching behind her to pull her blouse out of her skirt and unclasp her bra. She reached further down his throbbing cock to stroke his balls, and he groaned, covering her mouth again, taking her breath away with his forceful kiss.

"Hermione," He almost growled, and a jolt of something other than lust shook her at the sound of her name from his lips. He pulled at the lace bra and blouse and dropped them beside him on the floor. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"I want to see you," she practically begged, breathing heavily.

Severus panted and stood back, pushing his trousers down his surprisingly sculpted thighs. Hermione pushed herself off the armchair and dropped to her knees in front of him, taking in the pale skin of his legs against the ruddy head of his thick cock as he brought into to her lips. Her heart raced as she circled the pink tip with her tongue, and then took the wide head into her mouth, learning the feel of him and tasting the lightly salty, bitter liquid that seeped from his tip. She looked up to him and held his gaze as she breathed deeply and took him into her mouth, consuming on half his length at first, then a little more with each bob of her head. He watched intently and groaned with a deep purr that sent a shiver of excitement through her half naked body. She was sure that she wasn't doing it right; she felt almost awkward in her inexperience, but he continued to let out short grunts and groans of pleasure as she worked her mouth over his shaft. She tried to remember the little things she'd read in magazines, and what her friends had told her, pressing her tongue to the underside of the head and licking against the vein that throbbed there. She reached up with her hands and stroked the part of his length that she couldn't reach with her mouth. The other she brought up to cup his heavy balls, stroking the soft skin. He let out a low noise and laced her fingers in her hair, guiding her head. He thrust gently against her mouth, pushing himself has far as she could take him. She felt her eyes begin to water slightly, and her jaw was hurting. She looked up at him, and he saw the discomfort in her face, and he let out one short groan, before tugging at her hair and pulling her off him. He dropped to squat in front of her, picking up his trousers and my bra and blouse from the floor. He stroked her hair out of her face and pressed a soft kiss to her sore mouth.

"That was wonderful," His voice was low and rough with lust. "Have you ever...?"

She shook her head.

"Then you're a natural," He finished, uncharacteristically gentle as he reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet. She blushed as she stood before, him, wobbly from kneeling. Before she could find steady footing with her weak knees, Severus had grabbed her under the arms and lifted her into his strong embrace. He pulled her legs around his narrow waist as her kissed her mouth greedily, nearly bruising in his intensity, carried her out of his study towards the door he had left through earlier. He took them directly to his bedroom, not that she noticed, with her mouth always on his. Another time and she may have been interested in what the Dungeon Bat's bedroom looked like, but she only registered the big bed as he dropped her on it and loomed over her. They rutted together for a while, his hot cock and her wet folds only separated by the thin layer of her soaked knickers, her skirt pushed up around her waist. He sucked on her neck, right on her pulse, and she felt the desire bring another rush of fluid to the juncture of her thighs. She realised, with embarrassment that her juices must be running down to the bed beneath them. Her breath caught in her throat and her body ached with anticipation as he pressed himself up against her. She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head catching him unawares. He stiffened and shrank away from her gaze, reaching for the shirt again. She shook her head, her hands sliding down his naked body, taking in the sight of him, all pale skin and even paler silvery scars.

"You are beautiful," She whispered, gazing up at him. His pressed his mouth against hers in a simple kiss.

"And you are intoxicating," he breathed, his voice hoarse and deep. His kissed down her neck.

"Have you been touched," He whispered, his hand tracing lines in her skin, up over her tight breasts and hard nipples. She blushed and shook her head.

"Ron and I never, we, we kissed and touched a little, but never, this," She stammered.

"I'll be the first to be inside you," He breathed possessively. "And I am going to make you scream,"

She shuddered, and kissed him, flicking her tongue against his. His kissed trailed across her face and neck, and Hermione watched as he moved his kisses all the way down her body, her breasts, her belly trembling with excitement as he moved towards the patch of dark curls between her legs. He thrust her legs open and paused for a moment, his warm breath sending tingles through her body. He met her eyes before he lowered his head and parted the moist pink flesh of her sex with his fingers. His mouth descended directly onto her swollen clit and flicked repeatedly. The sensation of his hot mouth between her legs hit her like lightening, and pleasure coursed through her, making her toes curl. Her throat closed in noiseless pleasure, and she felt him groan as she thrust her hips and rocked her body against his mouth. He devoured her mercilessly until her thighs bean to tremble. Then, without warning, he drove his tongue into her body and she erupted in climax. He continued licking her, lapping up all of her juices and milking her until the last trembles had subsided and she had relaxed against the soft sheets of his bed.

"Did you like that?" He murmured, moving back up over her. She nodded; her tongue didn't seem to be working anymore. She just felt like one raw nerve; on fire from his ministrations. She managed to give him a weak smile as he laid his body over her, resting his full weight against her. She wrapped her arms around him, loving the feel of him over her, the warmth and the weight. He kissed her and she tasted her own fluids in his mouth and over his face as he kissed her greedily, his tongue slippery and agile in her mouth. She clutched him to her body; as if afraid he might somehow slip from her grasp. He prised her away for a moment, to reach over and pick up his wand.

"I'm assuming you haven't taken the contraceptive potion?" He asked, resting the tip against her lower stomach. She shook her head and watched as he muttered a spell, sending tingling warmth through her belly. When he was done, he aligned himself and covered her mouth with his.

"Hold onto me," he murmured, pulling his hips back and pushing fluidly inside her. She felt a sharp string as he entered her halfway, but that was all there was; a pain akin to having her ears pierced. He rested there for a moment and she let out a breathless laugh.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... It barely hurts," she breathed and smiled up at him. He nodded and pulled back. She didn't expect him to start how he did, with one hard thrust that filled her completely and left her with a dull sort of stretching pain, and an overwhelming pleasure. She gasped and moaned as he filled her, arching her back and bringing him deeper into her clutching passage. Pleasure washed over her like a wave as the power of his flesh took her over. He groaned and withdrew completely, plunging deep again and again with all of his life force. Moaning she wrapped her legs around his body and laced her fingers in his long hair. Severus devoured her neck and mouth again, filling her with his every breath. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, as if starving for him, and caused him to groan. He breathed heavily and nipped her breast again, rising and falling as he suckled and teased her, until her thighs trembled helplessly under him. All of a sudden, whimpering his name, her climax snuck up on her, and her body seized beneath him. Severus slowed his movements but did not stop as she shuddered in her haze of ecstasy. She'd never known this kind of pleasure could be possible, least of all from Severus Snape. He nibbled at her lip and leaned back, watching her.

"Beautiful," He breathed heavily and pushed himself up on his hands, pulling out of her. She was barely conscious of his movements; she was so overwhelmed with pleasure. He knelt between her trembling thighs as she gasped for breath, and then sat back on his heels, grasping her hips in his large hands and drawing her into his lap, her calves resting on his shoulders. He guided his throbbing member back into her slick opening and sunk himself into her body deeply, and she gasped again, from his size and the power of his body. With one hand grasping her hip, and the other gripping my ankle, Severus groaned and watched himself slide inside her again. She moaned in ecstasy as she felt the tip of his phallus pressed urgently to the opening of her womb with each thrust, gasping his name again and again. She gripped his shaft with her sex and she watched him close his eyes and drop his head back as he groaned with the deepest longing, his thighs trembling. His movements slowed and became arrhythmic as he tried to restrain himself for another moment of ecstasy, then thrust his hips and cried out with a deep guttural gasp, his eyes open and flashing as if to the heavens, and he came with a series of wrenching contractions buried deep within her. She cried out again as his cock throbbed within her, pulsing against her walls and filling her with heat.

Severus gasped for breath and collapsed over her, his body trembling, his weight crushing her into the soft mattress. She sighed and cradled his face against her breast, and felt his heart beating against hers, kissing his sweaty face and brow, drifting in the euphoria of their lovemaking. In a moment, he reached a hand up and drew down a lock of her dark hair, rubbing it between his fingers. He kissed it tenderly. She wondered whether his thoughts were with her or with Lily. She sighed and caressed the back of his neck and kept silent, allowing him the privacy of his mind, and deciding that it would become apparent soon enough. In a moment, his breath became deep and steady, and he slept in her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow to allow herself to rest, for just a moment.

**There! Done! I'm so tempted to take this further. What do you think? Maybe a little epilogue or a 5 years later thing? xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Its only the second thing I've written and all the reviews were really supportive. I've listened to most of you and I'm putting in a 'morning after' chapter before I round it all up in an epilogue. Hope you enjoy guys! Once this is done I'll concentrate on 'Making History' xx**

X X X Present X X X

Hermione tried to stay still in Snape's arms, keeping her breathing as even as possible, dreading the moment that her bed partner would wake and everything would come crashing down. What had she been thinking? Well, she knew what she'd been thinking. That somehow in the last seven months Severus Snape had become so irresistible that it had only taken two glasses of firewhisky to throw herself on him. What must he have thought of her? Behaving so, so _wanton._

She felt the body behind her stir and froze as the arm on her waist curled tighter around her, pulling him tight against his chest. She breathed out a shaky breath.

"Yes you were wanton you silly little witch, and I thought it was glorious. Now go back to sleep,"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his quiet muttering, his words slurred from tiredness. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck and she slapped his arm.

"Severus Snape, get out of my bloody head!" She scolded, wriggling against him. He growled possessively in her ear and tightened his grip around her. She felt herself go hot at the feeling of his whole body against hers, his _whole _body. She could feel him pressed up between her thighs and against her own better judgment she felt herself growing wetter. She bit on her lip as she recalled the feel of him inside her.

He growled again and bit her ear

"I'm not trying to read your dirty little mind, it's not like I can help it, you're just projecting so loudly," He grumbled. He continued kissing at her neck, his pace leisurely as he licked and sucked at the soft skin under her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her irritation at him flew out of the window at the feel of his lovely mouth on hers, and she felt instantly naughty.

"Are you complaining?" She whispered, wriggling her hips again, this time aiming right at his groin. He groaned and nipped at her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Like last night, the odd mix of pain and pleasure sent jolts right towards her centre. Who knew she was such a masochist?

"Certainly not," He replied teasingly. His arm slid down her body to the junction of her thighs, slipping between them to stroke at her tender flesh. His long fingers curled in her soft downy hair before sliding further to the swelling nub below. She whimpered as he toyed with her hot clit, his fingers deftly bringing her jolts of raw pleasure. Oh this was too much so early in the morning! To think that she'd only lost her virginity the night before, and now she wanted him again.

"Please," She whispered, arching against him. He chuckled darkly.

"Please what?" he asked her, raining kisses over her neck and shoulder. She shuddered, his deft fingers flicking and pinching at her, pushing her closer and closer. She tried to fight it, desperate to have him in her when she came.

"Inside me, now!" She demanded, grinding harder and faster against the hard cock pressed between her legs, tantalisingly close to her aching core.

"What, like this?" He asked. The finger at her clit slid lower to her puffy lips. He parted them and slipped one long finger inside her. She clutched down on him instinctively and groaned both in the pleasure of his touch and the frustration that it just wasn't enough.

"Oh God Severus, no, I need your, your-"

"My what? I want to hear you say it little witch," He murmured. He thrust his finger in and out, feeling her tight muscles around him, and resisting the urge to just take her. She groaned and yanked his hand away.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Your cock, I need your cock in me!" She snapped, shifting lower to try and get him inside her, but succeeding in only brushing the head of his cock against her swollen lower lips. He stiffened at the contact and decided that enough was enough.

"Fine," He growled, flipping her over onto her front and pulling her hips up. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her midriff, leaving her splayed in front of him. He practically came at the sight of her, her glistening lips almost visibly trembling. His cock throbbed insistently in his hand as he watched her squirm below him; trying to anticipate the moment he would finally fuck her.

"Severus," She moaned, long and frustrated. He tsked her.

"Impatience Miss Granger,"

She responded with an array of colourful curses that left him chuckling. Finally, _finally, _she felt the thick head of his cock pressing against her folds. He stroked up and down her slit to lubricate himself before shocking her completely and thrusting straight inside her in one fluid movement. They both groaned simultaneously, Severus at the immense pleasure of her tight hot muscles around him, and the great difficulty in stopping himself from coming straight away, and Hermione at the glorious mix of pain and pleasure, her sore muscles screaming out, and electric shocks of pleasure coursing through her. Her muscles twitched around him, so very near her release. Severus took a breath, composing himself.

"Fuck me!" She whispered, begging. After that there was no stopping him. He pulled out completely and slammed back in, and this time he was able to tip her over the edge. She let out a short scream, one hand reaching below her to tease at her clit to draw out her orgasm, while Severus continued thrusting into her at a rapid pace.

He didn't last as long as he had the night before, his desperate need for release outweighing the desire to draw it out for her. That, and the feeling of Hermione's walls clutching around him continuously; she was in a state of deliriousness, her orgasm never seeming to stop, her body going into overdrive as she tried to stay conscious.

"Severus, come, come now," She breathed into the pillow, barely loud enough for him to hear. He gripped at her hips hard and began pulling her back against him as he thrust, feeling his balls tightening and his cock swelling as he thrust one final time, and with a roar, completed inside her, filling her up so much that his come dribbled down her legs.

He pulled back, a sated smile on his face. His muscles felt like jelly and his eyes drooped. Hermione had yet to move, and he placed his hand on her damp back, shaking her.

"Hermione, Hermione?" He muttered, pulling her up. He was struck with an immediate sense of worry, realising that the witch had passed out. Gently, he wandless cleansing spell and laid his witch on the pillow to watch her wake.

Wait... _his witch. _He shook himself. No thinking like that. This was sex, pure and simple, no silly thoughts of caring about one another. He ignored that little feeling dip in the pit of his stomach that said that he wanted more than just sex. Like everything else, he just shoved it away in fear of being hurt, as he had so many years ago.

"Severus,"

Her soft voice brought him to reality, and he looked down at her. Her eyelashes fluttered as she slowly came too, looking extremely tired, but none worse for wear. In fact, she looked utterly beautiful as she smiled sleepily up at him.

"Shhh now. Go back to sleep," He said softly, stroking her hair out of her face. She nodded, and curled up into the duvet, her eyes closing.

"You've worn me out," She giggled quietly. He nodded.

"Yes witch, I have,"

He watched her for a few minutes, thinking she had fallen asleep, until she moved and her hand slid out to find him, resting delicately in his larger one

"You know Severus... I think I could fall in love with you,"

**The morning after! I couldn't resist putting another little lemon in. It wasn't as big as the first one, but still nice and citrusy. Only an epilogue to go guys. Hope you enjoyed it! xx**


End file.
